Movie Night
by JoaniexJony
Summary: Movies can influence you more than you know - this is for my friend "T" who likes a good looking Satedan! For those who think this looks familiar I orginally posted a couple of weeks ago - but this is the extended Shep whump version


Summary:- Movies can influence people more that they know. Just a one shot for my friend "T" who is rather fond of a good looking Satedan! - of course as I am writing it there just has to be some Shep whump too!

Warning:- A little violence and bad language.

Disclaimer:- Not mine unfortunately

*I originally posted this story a few weeks ago but I thought Shep got off a little light so this is this extra whump version!*

Please read and review - it gives me encouragement to keep writing plus I really do love to know what you think.

MOVIE NIGHT

Movie night in Atlantis could be any night with a "Y" in it but it generally followed after a supply run from the Daedalus brought a fresh batch of the latest DVD releases.

When Ronon Dex first arrived at Atlantis all he wanted to do was fight the Wraith. When the quiet Satedan had first met Sheppard he had seen something in the tall dark haired man that made him think that maybe these strangers would be able to defeat the enemy who had killed his family, destroyed his home and made him a Runner for all those years.

Five years later Ronon knew he had been right, the Wraith may not be beaten yet but Atlantis was putting up the best fight this galaxy had seen in years and not only that but the people here had become his family, Atlantis his home and Sheppard, well – he was the brother Dex never had.

It was Sheppard who first dragged him along to Movie night. Ronon didn't even know what a "Movie" was, but Teyla assured him that some of them could be quite entertaining although this particular one – a "Dirty Harry" marathon – was not quite to her taste. The recreation room was filled with rows of seats facing a while wall. Something called "Pop corn" was handed round and when the lights went out images of people Ronon didn't recognise appeared on the wall. Dex had never seen anything like it but he enjoyed it all the same. This guy "Dirty Harry" was someone he could relate to, a man of few words who liked to shoot first and ask questions later.

As part of Sheppard's team he was involved in their own movie nights. These usually took place after yet another mission had gone bad or sometimes it was just to share time together as friends away from the pressures of saving the Universe every other week. The team would hole up in Johns quarters and over chips and beer would take time out to catch up with what was happening in their personal lives. Sometimes the room would get crowded when partners and friends joined in the group – but it was all good. It was agreed that each member of the team would take turns to choose the film. With Rodney you could guarantee it would be either Dr Who or Star Trek, Teyla liked anything considered to be a "Chick flick" Sheppard was a huge "Die Hard" fan and as for Ronon, well he couldn't see past "Dirty Harry"

The mission to FX942 had been a bust.

As soon as the team had gone through the gate' it was clear that the Navrinis had no intention of wanting to trade. What they wanted was weapons and C4 and when Sheppard told them that these was not up for negotiation, the bullets started flying. When Teyla took a shoot in the arm John ordered Ronon and McKay through the gate'. Ronon wasn't happy about leaving Sheppard to lay down cover fire but Teyla was losing a lot of blood and John said he would be right behind them. When the wormhole closed and there was no Sheppard, Ronon wanted to return right back but Woolsey said it would be suicide and a rescue mission would have to wait until the heat died down.

Sheppard lay on the cold stone floor of the Navrinis holding cell feeling like crap. Just as he was heading for the gate' he felt the fiery bite of a bullet to his leg and fell helpless to the ground.

That had been three days ago and John wondered how much more of their "Hospitality" he could take. Their so called "Doc" had stitched up his leg in the dirty cell where he still lay and Sheppard was sure it was infected as his body was flushed with fever although he could feel chills rack his body. The leg hurt like hell for a long time while now it just felt numb and Sheppard was pretty sure that wasn't a good thing. Add not being fed since he arrived to the mix and John felt so weak that he could barely do more that lie there waiting for the next round of interrogations to begin.

Usually it involved waking him up in the middle of the night and dragging him down the dimly lit hall into a room that he could only describe as a torture chamber. So far they hadn't used any of the sinister looking implements hung on the wall, preferring to tie him to a chair and use their fists to persuade him to give up Atlantis codes. Sheppard now had cracked ribs and a concussion to add to his injury's but he would rather die first before he gave up his friends and home but John just hoped it wouldn't come to that...

The thick iron door to his walled cell opened and two guards walked in. It was obliviously "that" time again but as Sheppard struggled to get to his feet there was an explosion followed quickly by the distinctive sound of a blaster weapon coming towards them. One of the guards decided that he didn't get paid enough to risk his life so he made a break for it. The other guard was either brave, stupid or both as he made a grab for John and put a gun to his head. Suddenly the iron door was blasted off its hinges to reveal a very pissed off Ronon Dex

Pointing the blaster straight at the guard Ronon whispered "C'mon punk, do you feel lucky?" The confused man was put off guard and gave Sheppard the opportunity to force his elbow into his gut so John was released to fall to the floor. That was all the Satedan needed, as he fired a kill shot and the guard fell dead to the ground.

As Ronon went to help his friend John smiled " I really think that you're taking the whole "Dirty Harry" thing a bit too far buddy"

Ronon was relieved to find his CO still alive " Well didn't I just make your day?"

All aches temporarily forgotten John just looked as his friend an team mate and thought – what the hell – maybe having a "Harry" on his team wasn't such a bad thing after all...

* * *

John didn't remember much of the journey back to Atlantis as the fever had taken hold with a vengeance.

Sheppard was confused...Why was he sitting in a 70's dinner drinking coffee? John didn't get a chance to think about it further as three men burst in, intent on robbing the place and grabbed the pretty waitress holding a gun to her throat... Old habits die hard and as Sheppard stepped forward to reason with the crook a shot rang out and he felt pain sear through his leg as he fell to the floor.

Suddenly Ronon came in but he didn't look like Ronon...Gone were the dreds and instead of his leather waistcoat he was wearing a brown suit with a shirt and tie – odd! - The blaster was missing too and in its place was a 44 Magnum which though not as cool, still took down the bad guys in a matter of minutes...

As his friend knelt down beside him "Ronon were are we and why are you dressed like that?"

"look mister, you're getting me confused with someone else. My names Harry and its your lucky day I came by"

John brain was getting fuzzy and he felt himself passing out " Where's your blaster?"

Ronon looked at him as if he was stupid "Blaster? I don't know where you come from - showing Sheppard the gun –but this here is a 44 Magnum..the most powerful handgun in the world"

Beckett was concerned..Colonel Sheppard had been gripped by fever for three days now and despite using the best antibiotics the Pegasus galaxy had to offer, it showed no signs of breaking. The Doc knew that this was partly due to the fact that John had come in malnourished and didn't have the strength to fight back the way he usually did but Carson just prayed that the Military man's stubborn nature would win the day as Beckett had lost too many friends already and he wasn't about to lose another one - not without a fight. There was something else puzzling Carson too.. he thought he knew all of John's friends on base but who was this "Harry" he kept talking about?

Sheppard heard the familiar sound of the heart monitor and felt the invasive catheter...So it looked like he had been out a while then...

"Carson! - get your butt over here, I think sleeping beauty is finally coming round!"

Beckett walked over and hoped Rodney was right " Try to keep it down Rodney I'm sure the Colonel wont want to add deafness to his list of ailments"

John opened his eyes to see Beckett smiling at him "Its good to have you back Colonel – how are you feeling?"

Sheppard tried to speak but he coughed and pain exploded though his chest and leg. John felt a ice chip enter his mouth and the wonderful coolness eased his dry throat...So he tried again and a small voice croaked "Felt better Doc"

"I took the bullet from your leg but it left a nasty infection which caused a high fever which kept you out of it for four days. Its finally started to break but its left you very weak Colonel so don't think you'll be getting out of here any time soon. In the meantime I'm going to give you something for the pain so try to get some sleep – its the best thing for you right now"

For now John couldn't care less how long he was in the Infirmary at least he was alive. As Sheppard felt the "good drugs" pulling him under he heard Beckett ask..

"Bye the way Colonel, while you were delirious you mentioned a "Harry" - who is that?"

John and Rodney exchanged a confused look – Damned if he knew...

Despite regular visits from the team John was getting bored...He'd tried to escape once but when his legs wouldn't support him he fell to the floor in front of a very pissed off looking Beckett..

Teyla knew that Sheppard hated being in the Infirmary at the best of times but 10 days of staring at the same blue and white walls was driving him nuts – even if he did subconsciously know that he wasn't well enough to leave. So after a word with Carson it was agreed that to raise the Colonels spirits a team movie night would be arranged in a sectioned off part of the Infirmary.

As it was Rodney's turn to choose the movie he was last to arrive with his portable DVD player and a couple of box sets..

Turning to Sheppard " I thought that maybe we could watch "Star Wars" - what do you think?"

John couldn't believe what Rodney was suggesting and looking from him to Ronon "I don't think that "Chewie" would like that film – what do you think Rodney?"

"Oh yeah...didn't think of that – you might be right. Okay what about "Zena – the Warrior Princess"?

Sheppard nearly choked on his pop corn and Teyla looked at Rodney "Who is this Zena.. Rodney? Did I not hear you call me that name once?"

McKay had visions of Teyla "Inviting" him to spar with him and shuddered.. " No Teyla...I don't know where you heard that but anyway now I come to think about it, I don't think that Zena's really a good idea either.."

Carson had been listening to the exchange in his office nearby. It never ceased to amaze him how his brilliant friend could be so stupid sometimes. Reaching into his desk he brought out a box set that a grateful Marine had given him before leaving the base. It wasn't really his thing but he thought that the Colonel might like it and it would get Rodney off the hook.

Making his way over to the bed he handed the DVDs over to John "As Rodney seems to be running out of options I thought you might be interested in watching these.."

John looked at the box set of the "A. Team" and smiled.. "Just perfect Doc -couldn't have chosen better myself"

Sheppard passed the box to his team mate "Don't you love it when a plan comes together?" - and Rodney groaned....

The End

Hope you liked the extended Whump version - please everyone read and review – It keeps me writing and I really do love to know what you think.


End file.
